1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal filtering system and method for remote controller, and particularly to a system and method used in computer systems that employs a keyboard encoder and a filtering pin to filter signals of a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most computer systems can integrate practical appliances or functions, for example, CD/MP3 and VCD/DVD player, and TV function can also be integrated. A remote controller can select and operate specific appliances or functions. The computer system can operate in two modes: AV and PC. The computer system can operate normally in the PC mode, and operate as VCD/DVD/TV player in the AV mode.
When in the PC mode, the operating system (OS) can define functions of corresponding keys for respective applications. If the functions of control keys in the remote controller are overlapped with the functions of corresponding keys defined in the computer system, operations in the computer system can be affected and data can be lost if any control key in the remote controller is inadvertently selected.